Apuesto a que no
by damydark
Summary: Shadow acepta un apuesta con Sonic por defender a Amy: se pintara de azul y pasara el día con ella fingiendo ser Sonic, si ella no descubre quien es para cuando el dia acabe, el se quedara asi por dos o tres meses.


Apuesto a que no

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esperando a aquellos que se interesen en mis escritos, si alguno de ustedes lee mis pocas historias, puede intentar probar cosas nuevas, por ejemplo, ¿Quién conoce las historias de Nights? Dudo que alguno de los de aquí, pero como sea, si entran a mi perfil encuentra mucho, si no es molestia ojala y se den su tiempo de irlas a ver y comentarlas. Bueno, ahora con la nueva historia.

De un tiempo después de que Silver visitara el pasado, Sonic se avía puesto muy pesado con Amy, se reía a carcajadas mientras le decía que necesitaba lentes urgentemente, porque ¿Cómo avía pensado que Silver era él, le aceptaba que allá sido en una noche iluminada con destellos azules, que no hubiera tantos erizos en la zona, ¿¡Pero es que acaso ya alucinaba con el color azul?

Bueno eso era lo de menos, el punto aquí era que en una ocasión, después de sufrir todas esas bromas, ella no soporto más y se fue corriendo, en su carrera llego a una pequeña cumbre, con vista a la ciudad y con un hermoso cielo por encima, pero era tanto su enojo que no noto todo lo que avía a sus ojos y solo comenzó a golpear el árbol que allí crecía, mientras gritaba todo lo que sentía con cada golpe que daba, lo que no espero era que encima de ese árbol un erizo negro escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras, de un salto bajo a donde ella, quien se asombro y avergonzó de todo lo que pudo a ver escuchado cuando ellos no cruzaban palabra alguna desde hace tiempo, pero lo extraño fue que a él no le importo, se sentó bajo el árbol y palmeo su costado para que ella también se sentara, después de eso él le aconsejo de mil maneras para que no se molestara por tonterías como esa, paso un tiempo y seguían ablando hasta la hora que ambos tuvieron que marcharse, después de eso regresaba a ese mismo árbol para conversar un rato o quedaban en algún otro lado, pero se avían echo buenos amigos que era lo importante, pero claro, si uno pasa una hora soportando que se burlen de ti, obviamente te sentirías mal y desearías a alguien con quien consolarte, aun que ese alguien sea la persona que menos creías que te escucharía y confortaría.

-Vamos Rose, tu sabes que el Faker es un idiota, no sé porqué te martirizas tanto si no vale ni la pena- le dijo- además, si quiere ver defectos o accidente que sería tu caso, es necesario solo que se mire al espejo, el es la cosa más estúpida en la tierra y ni siquiera se da cuente, sin contar con la más penosa debido a su pánico al agua.

-¡Deja de insultarle!-le grito – él no tiene la culpa, seguro no se dio cuenta que me dañaba y no se contuvo, se debió emocionar un poco.

-¡¿Qué no se dio cuenta? ¡Y el maldito dice que eres tú la que no ve!- se empezó a enfadar pero al ver con quien estaba se tranquilizo- pero tu si eres caso perdido, acaso no notas que no tiene pies ni cabeza eso de defenderle, no sé si regañarte a ti o colocarle una bala en el cu….a él.

-¡No Shadow! ¡Por favor no le agás nada!

Al ver su cara de suplica el erizo solo se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a caminar; no sabía por qué tanto empeño en defender a una basura como el Faker, si era notable que lo único que asía era dañarla, ignorarla, tratarla como estorbo, huir de ella, todo lo que él jamás aria con ella, le molestaba enormemente que se empeñara en el al saber que hay otros que de verdad la aprecian, se molestaba porque no quería que la dañaran más, se molestaba por que no deseaba que pusiera la atención en él; paró en seco ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella era su amiga, desde ese día en la cumbre lo fue y ahora si seguía con esos pensamientos la perdería como tal.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento sin notar por donde caminaba hasta que…

-Auuch ¿Quién fue el mal…? Oh eres tu Shadow, disculpa, no te vi- le ofreció una mano para que él también se parase pero el otro solo frunció el seño y se levanto por su cuenta.

-Vete de aquí Faker, no estoy de humor.

-Nunca lo estas amigo, bueno a ver, ¿qué es lo que aflige a nuestro darketo de la semana?

-No me digas así peste azul, además sabes a la perfección que eres tu el que me molesta

-¿Yo? ¿Y ahora qué hice?

-Como si no lo supieras, has estado molestando a Rose todo el santo día, ella se ha sentido muy mal y lo peor es que hasta te ah defendido, eres un maldito suertudo de que te quiera sin que lo merezcas.

-Sera porque no hay diferencia alguna.

-¿Desde cuando nació tu sentido del humor o es que ya salió del coma?

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso, mas te vale que trates bien a Rose, o te las veras conmigo.

-Es que tu terquedad no tiene límite, ya te dije que lo único que digo es la verdad, ella podría sufrir un grave accidente por no poderme distinguir cuando la atropellaran mientras intenta abrazar a un auto en movimiento.

-Maldito ella no es tan tonta como para eso.

-¿Quieres ver que no me equivoco? Ágamos esto: te pintare de azul, dejándote tus partes rojas y pasaras el día con ella, si logra descubrir que eres tú para antes de que el día termine, yo dejare de molestarla. De otro modo, además de que se lo reprochare en la cara, tú te quedaras así hasta que la pintura se caiga.

-… ¿Y cuanto dura en caerse?-intento disimular el miedo en su voz.

-Pues el paquete dice que para que las púas recuperen su color anterior solo necesita dos meses o tres de lavados con un jabón especial-eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hum-puso mala cara y mostro sus finos dientes- de acuerdo, es un trato.

-¡Ha! Pero recuerda, si haces trampa como intentar decirle además de que los molestare te quedaras con ese color de púas, en pocas palabras no puedes hacer nada más que confiar en Ames.

-Y lo ago.

Ambos erizos se encaminaron al departamento del azul, allí le pintaría y le colocaría por si acaso un micro entre su pelo blanco. Después de que todo estuviera listo o "pintado" sería la mejor forma de referirse, Shadow casi pega el grito al cielo de no ser por…hay que aceptarlo, pego el grito al cielo.

-Oh…por…dios…- decía horrorizado al ver su reflejo, le avía pintado las púas de azul y peinado hacia atrás, cambiado los zapatos y guantes, lo único que le quedaba eran sus rallos rojos y el pelo blanco en el pecho- ¡Me eh convertido en un Faker!

-¡Venga! Te ves muy bien, mejor que esa fachada de darketo reprimido-le decía con una sonrisa mientras apreciaba sus reflejos.

Después de prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía se aventuro a donde seguro la encontraría, pero no soportaba el que se le quedaran viendo todos, odiaba ese color, pero se repetía mil y una veces que lo hacía por Amy.

Al acercarse al café donde ella estaba, intento colocar una sonrisa como la del verdadero héroe azul, logrando solamente que en vez de que se viera amigable con una sonrisa de lado, con el seño fruncido parecía que tramaba algo muy malo, al verse en el vidrio del café desistió y solo coloco una pequeña sonrisa relajada, no igual a la de Sonic, pero servía para la ocasión.

Amy estaba muy aburrida, se encontraba en ese café solo porque era costumbre suya que los sábados fuera a tomar un buen capuchino con Shadow, pero para su descontento no había visto al erizo negro en todo el día desde que tuvieron ese desacuerdo de ideas, suspiro con pesadez, no le gustaba que discutieran pero se avía metido con su Sonic, y que recordaba ella siempre avía golpeado hasta casi perder el conocimiento a aquel que se atreviera a hablar mal de él, se sorprendió de que en esa ocasión fuera distinta a las otras anteriores, aun así le entristecía, se avían vuelto muy amigos y él su confidente en todo, desde su felicidad hasta sus más profundas penurias; escucho como la puerta del café se abría y al voltear la mirada de no ser porque conocía a su mejor amigo se confunde y corre a recibir con abrazos y besos a ese "héroe azul" que acababa de entrar. Allí estaba Shadow pintado de azul y con calzado y guantes nuevos, quería reírse por cómo se veía pero prefirió esperar a que él le explicara todo, ya se reirían juntos después.

-¡Hola Ames! ¿Qué tal? No esperaba encontrarte aquí-le dijo intentando una muy mala imitación de la voz de Sonic, sin contar de que serraba los ojos como si fuera él.

-Hola, ¿eh? ¿Qué se supone estas asiendo?

-¿Qué no es obvio?-dijo con voz alzada e intentando dar una sonrisa de medio lado- vine a pasar el día contigo-termino con una sonrisa y el típico pulgar en alto.

Una gota se le formo a Amy al escucharle "¿Qué intenta hacer? Habla como si de verdad fuera Sonic o una imitación parecida en cuanto al físico" observo las vetas rojas, el pecho blanco y los ojos carmesí "o lo mas parecido que pudo hacer, bueno esto parece ser muy gracioso, lo acompañare para ver que hace, tal vez quiere intentar engañarme, jaja para antes de que acabe el día le diré que no le funciono su disfraz, para que me diga porque izo esta ridiculez."

-¿Y eso porque Sonic?

-Me porte mal contigo y quiero compensarte, ¿qué te parece ir a Twinkle Park? Nos subimos a los juegos que quieras, comemos y te llevo a casa.

-Me parece muy bien, vamos pues.

Al salir, Shadow la cargo estilo nupcial y se fue corriendo al parque, lo que sorprendió a ambos, a Amy porque él nunca la cargaba de esa forma y a el por haberlo echo sin siquiera pensarlo. "Bueno, si voy a hacer esto debo al menos sacar algo de provecho" pensó.

Se pasaron todo el día paseando, subiéndose a las atracciones o sencillamente comiendo un helado en una banca cercana; a pesar de que Amy ya sabía que era Shadow, no dudo en disfrutar de su compañía, además de que se sorprendió enormemente de que tuviera tanta confianza al asirla de la mano o abrazarla, cosa que antes era casi imposible amenos de que estuviera consolándola o que ella tomara la iniciativa. Se la pasaron de lo mejor hasta la hora en que el sol casi se escondía, habían bajado ya de otra atracción y era tiempo de despedirse.

-Me la eh pasado de maravilla Ames, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido- le decía mientras miraba como el sol poco a poco se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte mientras caminaba a la casa de ella.

-A mí también me ha gustado, ojala se pudiera repetir- le decía ella, pues sabía que la oportunidad de volver a salir así eran muy pocas.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-le pregunto él cuando llegaron al porche, entraron y se sentaron un rato en el mueble.

-Por nada, eso solo que…-no sabía como decírselo, que se la avía pasado bien pero con Shadow no con Sonic, así que solo actuó como creía era la mejor forma.

Le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de esta y con la otra mano enredaba un poco del mechón de pelo de su pecho blanco; Shadow en ese momento supo que ella ya lo sabía, esas carisias eran solo para él, pero tenía la duda que desde qué momento se avía enterado, y el por qué avía aceptado salir con el si lo sabía. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, sintiendo sus respiraciones, mientras la distancia se acortaba más y más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un inocente beso, pero profundizarse mientras el interior de ambos comenzaba a encenderse; lo que empezó como algo inocente pronto se convirtió en un conflicto para tener el control del otro, Shadow fue empujado contra la pared más cercana, siendo prácticamente atacado por ella, el rio de forma divertida mientras la sentía queriéndose apoderar del control y por una vez en su vida…no le importo perderlo…o al menos con ella. Las cosas empezaron a subir de nivel cuando la mano de Shadow comenzó a descender un poco por las pronunciadas curvas de ella, asiéndola respirar entrecortado, empezaron a empujarse contra las paredes, mientras el ya bajaba por el pecho de Amy cuando, "Bang bang bang bang, have a nice dream" el celular de Shadow comenzó a sonar, se separaron algo agitados, se vieron a los ojos y un fuerte rubor apareció en las caras de ambos, el se quedo en la sala mientras Amy iba a la cocina a enjuagarse la cara.

-Sí ¿diga?

-Shadow ¿están bien?-era Sonic quien llamaba, "Mierda, me olvide por completo de que el escuchaba todo cuanto pasaba aquí"-escuche unos ruidos extraños y te llame para preguntar si están bien.

-sí, estamos perfectos, ¿es todo?

-¡Oh! También llamo para recordarte que debes de irte de allí ya, el lapso acabara en 5 minutos y debes regresar para que cumplas el trato.

-Sí lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, ahora voy, me despido y nos vemos a la salida de tu apartamento.

-Vale, jeje, quiero ser el que rebelara a todos que eres tu, no terminaran de reírse, pero asi es la vida Man, no todo se gana.

Shadow quería gritarle que él ya avía ganado pero se contuvo y solo colgó el teléfono; lo miro unos minutos y lo guardo, sintiéndose de una manera decepcionado, porque además de que ella no lo avía podido distinguir de esa peste azul, ella no avía besado a Shadow el erizo, sino a Sonic el erizo, no deseaba seguir en esa casa por ahora, quería correr para despejar su mente e intentar fingir que nada paso lo más posible, al menos hasta cuando todos se enteraran.

-¡Amy!-le llamo- debo irme ya, fue muy divertido pasar el día contigo, espero y esta ocasión se repita, nos vemos.

Camino a la puerta y ya estaba abriendo para cuando ella llego corriendo, cerrándola de golpe, se sorprendió por esa acción así que la intento ver pero ella tenía la cara en dirección al suelo, por lo que no pudo verle a los ojos.

-Amy… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Solo querías besarme? ¿Por eso te disfrazaste de Sonic?- a Shadow se le fue el alma al suelo al escucharla, ¡Ella lo savia! ¡Ella lo savia y lo avía besado aun así!- Que tonto, ¿en verdad creíste que me engañarías así? Te creía más listo, pero veo que no, bueno aun así tienes razón, fue muy divertido el día, espero podamos repetirlo pronto Son…no Shadow.

No supo por que sonrió en ese momento, su mente estaba en blanco, solo sabía que su cuerpo se movía por inercia a la salida y que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, la cual se engrandeció cuando ella antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo "Por cierto…lo supe desde el principio". Corrió a todo lo que pudo a donde se vería con Sonic.

-¡Lo logro!-gritaba fuera de sí-¡Lo izo! ¡Se dio cuenta Faker!

-Sí-dijo de mala gana el otro- antes de que el tiempo se acabara por lo que vi, Dios no sé como lo logro-suspiro con pesadez antes de continuar- pero un trato es un trato, la dejare de molestar y ten- le entrego un producto para sus púas- esto te quitara el color en dos lavadas, y yo que quería verte así un tiempo.

-Lo lamento, pero ella lo logro, hum yo te lo dije, pero no "Apuesto a que no se da cuenta" dijiste y mira, sí que lo izo.

-Aja pero lo que aun no comprendo es como lograste que se diera cuenta.

-¿Eh?- comenzó a sudar frio, no esperaba a que le preguntara como lo avía logrado a lo ultimo y con tan solo recordar esa escena algo dentro de él pedía por un poco más, podría decirse que se "emocionaba" un poco- no tiene importancia, el punto es que lo logro.

Dicho eso último se despidió con un gesto y comenzó a caminar a su casa, recordando un y otra vez ese beso y de vez en vez se tocaba un poco los labios, aun sintiendo ese dulce tacto, sonrío para sí y en voz baja dijo.

-Abra que repetir este día Rose, yo estoy ansioso por hacerlo.

¿Qué tal quedo? Fue una simple idea que me vino a la mente, pero por lo que releo, no me agrado lo de en medio, quedo algo…corriente para mi gusto, aun así veremos que dicen los lectores, espero dejen su comentario.


End file.
